


Massage

by BabyDracky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gift Fic, Massage, One Shot, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un bon massage remet de tout...ou pas! Surtout quand Tonks est celle à vous administrer le-dit massage!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massage

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour spookyronny sur mon LJ

Quatre heures ! Il avait passé quatre heures à nettoyer son appartement de fond en comble. Les bras lui en seraient tombés et il menaçait de s’effondrer à chaque instant. Tout cela à cause de ce Ministre Moldu de malheur qui avait décidé de s’inviter à venir boire un verre chez lui ! Comment diantre les Moldus faisaient-ils pour faire leur ménage si régulièrement alors que c’était très certainement la chose la plus ennuyeuse mais aussi la plus laborieuse à faire quotidiennement ?   
Toutefois malgré son statut de sorcier, il devait avouer des lacunes dans sa magie… Il est vrai que l’entraînement d’Auror n’avait jamais poussé Kingsley à développer plus en détails ce type de sortilèges et il devait reconnaître qu’il n’avait jamais donné la moindre attention à ce que sa mère avait pu lui dire dans ce registre. Il fallait absolument qu’il perfectionne ses sorts de rangement et de nettoyage, c’était catastrophique !   
Mais quelle femme avait-il autour de lui pour poser cette question ? McGonagall avait très certainement d’autres chats à fouetter et Tonks… Mieux valait ne même pas y songer ! Il l’aimait de tout son cœur mais c’était une catastrophe ambulante ! Il était vrai qu’en ces temps obscures, l’entretien d’une maison n’était pas forcément la chose la plus importante à étudier, mais s’il pouvait éviter de perdre autant de temps à des choses aussi futiles, et éviter de court-circuiter son cerveau avec des exercices incompréhensibles, ce serait très certainement un grand plus dans la lutte qu’il devait mener contre les Mangemorts. 

Il avait si mal que les courbatures qu’il redoutait de ressentir le lendemain pointaient déjà le bout de leur nez ! L’existence était parfois bien cruelle ! Mais elle le fut davantage encore lorsque sa chère sœurette, Tonks, apparut dans l’âtre de la cheminée. Que faisait-elle là alors que l’arrivée du Ministre était imminente ? Que dirait-il s’il découvrait une jeune fille aux cheveux roses en plein cœur du salon d’un homme réputé comme inébranlable ?!   
Comme à son habitude, elle ne bougea pas d’un iota quand il lui annonça l’arrivée du Ministre ; elle n’allait tout de même pas laisser son « Bro » dans l’embarras ! Elle lui promit alors un succulent massage, qui le remettrait peut-être même dans le droit chemin.   
Pourquoi son chemin n’était-il pas « droit » ? Après tout aimer, les hommes pour un homme n’était pas si catastrophique… Mais il ne discuta pas, un bon massage ne serait pas de refus. Alors qu’il se détendait sous les petits doigts qui palpaient honteusement ses muscles développés, il sentit une douleur lui traverser l’épaule, une crampe. Voulant bien faire, Tonks recentra son massage sur cette partie douloureuse. King failli défaillir. Cette fille était une sorcière ! Alors qu’il se débattait pour fuir cette poigne bien puissante soudainement, un craquement sinistre se fit entendre.   
Si c’était une entorse, sa sœurette survivrait, si c’était un déboîtage d’épaule, il la changeait en chair à saucisse sur le champ ! De quoi allait-il avoir l’air ?! C’était définitivement une très mauvaise journée.


End file.
